


野心家

by Ksley



Series: 野心家 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, M/M, 诺俊nojun - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksley/pseuds/Ksley
Relationships: 李帝努/黄仁俊
Series: 野心家 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549831
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

黄仁俊出差一趟有半个月没见到李帝努，俩人一见面就是一场干柴烈火。  
  
黄仁俊趴在沙发里还不忘要他记得戴套，李帝努抬起他的腰肢三分真七分假的说着：“真想让仁俊给我生个孩子。”  
  
说什么胡话呢，黄仁俊一边喟叹李帝努昂扬的硕大可真是要了他的命，一边让他回归现实：“我要是能生，估计早就生一窝了。”话音刚落就听到李帝努在背后细声细气觉着委屈的反驳自己哪有。  
  
很喜欢黄仁俊的背部，李帝努最爱与他交欢时趴在他的背上，下面快速的挺动，看着他的身子被自己撞得上下晃动，这时他就会细细亲吻他的蝴蝶骨，听着怀里的人因体内的冲撞不断倾泻的呻吟，满足的露出明朗的笑意，伏在他的耳侧不断的扰乱彼此的关系。  
  
“哥哥，让我当哥哥的哥哥吧。”  
  


黄仁俊虽说是李家长子，终究是上不了台面的私生子。从小时候起，身边的人奉承他，迎合他不过是看在他爹李政为的脸面，背后指不定怎么看不上他。

五岁那年被这爆发富的爹接回家，他妈得了癌症，养也养不起他了，就叫他跟着他爹走了得了。黄仁俊只比李帝努大一个月，李帝努不喊他哥哥他也不介意。李帝努他妈死的早，下人们都窃窃私语说是李政为克妻，有名无名的都叫他克死了。

不过李政为难得做了一件好事就是没逼着黄仁俊改姓，到底不是正妻生的，李家也算是让这个私生子记着自己的区别。亲疏有别，说白了还是他黄仁俊不配。

偏偏黄仁俊从小到大跟李帝努也是旗鼓相当，李帝努成绩好黄仁俊也不差，同父异母的兄弟俩黄仁俊不觉着他们算兄弟，心里那个疙瘩十多年没化开，他也要强了数十年，李帝努会的他也会，李帝努理科出彩他就文理两开花。大学一毕业就进入家族企业就职，做的再出色也比不上李帝努空降董事局。黄仁俊似非似笑的感叹，有名有实就是方便，然后就被李帝努从背后扣住身子圈在落地窗前。用腰顶得黄仁俊受不住，当黄仁俊因为乳尖触碰到冰凉的玻璃，紧张地把自己夹得更紧时，李帝努就会在这时故意贴在他的耳畔周围像一只坏戏的狐狸想法设法的调戏无法逃离的黄仁俊。

“是方便，和你调情也方便。”

大概是被李帝努做到很舒服了，黄仁俊一只手撑在玻璃窗前，从喉咙里发出了诚实又羞涩的呻吟，被顽劣对待时，终于转过头看向李帝努，无意识地闪着湿漉漉的眼睛断断续续的说出：“你…闭嘴。”

明明是兄弟，是可以老死不相往来，未来继承权对簿公堂演绎一出港剧豪门大战的同父异母兄弟俩，恐怕谁也不敢想半夜谁的卧室里会是这般情景，一夜春光，颠鸾倒凤不知天地为何物。

如此禁忌，黄仁俊已然记不起这是第几次与李帝努在半夜厮混，俩人在床上四肢交缠，他宛如一只纯白的玫瑰任由李帝努向他采颉，沾湿着他的沃土，将他的花期一次又一次的不断延续的绽放，永不满足。 

全身颤抖无力的一阵颤抖，黄仁俊仅仅是闭眼数秒便从床上爬起。仿佛刚才酣畅淋漓的性事已与自己无关，鬓角的发丝被汗水浸染，湿漉漉的贴着肌肤，黄仁俊此刻只想着去浴室清理一下。完事后的李帝努一副食客吃饱喝足的模样，睡袍大喇喇的搭在腰间也不系，背靠着床头，叼着万宝路的香烟吞云吐雾的，还将吸食一半的香烟递到黄仁俊的嘴边。

本想推开，脑子古灵精怪的突想到，难得的含着烟吸了口，黄仁俊眯着眼睛朦胧的看着床上似非似笑的家伙，转身爬上床，那人刚想搂住他的腰，黄仁俊两腿骑坐在他的大腿根搂着他的脖颈就嘴对嘴的吻上去，一直含在嘴里的烟就这么渡到了彼此的口腔里。

他们之间没有浅尝辄止，只有愈深愈多。明明只是逗弄，李帝努被他挑弄起了情趣，吻着吻着便吻向嘴角，渐渐延伸向下，脖颈、锁骨…….吻的黄仁俊只能意乱情迷的胡乱抱紧他的脑袋，自己不断的仰头露出漂亮的脖颈曲线。李帝努再一次扯开他的睡袍，摩挲着他胸前的樱红好一会儿狠狠的吮吸住，黄仁俊不禁呻吟出声……  


近来青州风声鹤唳。上一任省长被双规，连同上一届领导班子统统被查，政界风云动荡，连同商界也自觉心慌不安。

尤其是某家大型企业被点名调查，连同该企业近十年的业务明细被查的滴水不露，眼看着那家商业王国随时就有覆灭的可能。税务局开出一张高达十五亿的天价罚单，曾在青州叱咤风云的国际外贸企业一下遭受重创，商界更是人人自危。

国金中心十八楼，是青州有名的私人会所。会所老板在上流圈几乎无人不晓——黄旭熙。不是因为这个黄老板有多么厉害，无非是个二十出头的小伙，模样倒是长得帅，常让上流圈那些名媛太太倾慕，哪怕为了看一眼这位黄老板豪掷千金连眼皮也不眨。不过黄老板看着就不像是做生意的那块料，厉害的是他背后的金主——万浮证券的执行长钱锟，听说二人关系匪浅。黄仁俊有幸在一次商会会议上与这位钱执行长见过一面，金融界摸爬滚打反而是温文儒雅的模样。

后来有一次，黄仁俊又在某度假村的停车场撞见黄旭熙与钱锟一前一后的从一辆房车上下来，只是钱锟那脖子上的红檩，经历过的黄仁俊不用细想就能猜出他们二人的关系，那天晚上伏在李帝努耳边说笑这年头还真是流行小狼狗。

听的李帝努眉毛一挑，偏头回咬他的耳朵，直说：“还有你这种小野猫。”黄仁俊不甘示弱的就要挠他，既然是小野猫就要有小野猫的素养。

上午开会，黄仁俊心思压根不在会议室。每月例行会议，环型的办公桌，坐满了各个部门的经理以及主管。众人依次做着报告，气氛却莫名有些紧张。各部门做着分析的新一个月的规划。每个人紧绷的面部表情可以看出，所有人都正处于高度紧张的状态。

李帝努双腿交叠着坐在位置上，单手撑着下巴一脸严肃地看着多媒体上投影的资料。助理则在一旁飞快地敲着键盘做记录。李帝努偶尔向台上分析的人抛出话语。转过头就见坐在左手边的黄仁俊出神的看着窗外的天空，李帝努不经意地略微皱眉，却让台上做着陈述报告的企划部长胆战心惊，生怕是自己哪里说错了立刻停下来。李帝努却开口道：“黄副总，这次的酒店收购案你有什么看法？”

不知怎的，最近黄仁俊总是有些心不在焉，听到李帝努突然点名，黄仁俊忙收回视线转头看向那边投射的PPT文案，稀里糊涂的就冒出一句：“这次的收购金额可以保证收购资金回笼在一年以内吗？”

李帝努连眼皮都不眨就冲企划部长稍微抬手，部长迅速将PPT调回到第一页。“一开始我们已经阐明了，资金回笼并盈利只需十个月。”

全程李帝努都盯着黄仁俊默不出声，黄仁俊听完有些尴尬的偏过头，调整好状态继而说着：“那么能规避好资金回笼期间酒店经营产生的税费吗？”

“我们会在下一张PPT上说明如何规避风险，黄副总和李总请放心。”说着页面重新回到方才展示的页码，李帝努示意报告继续。黄仁俊暗自庆幸后面及时提出的问题好在让自己没冷场，不然就太丢人了。稍微转头看了眼右前方的男人，李帝努似乎是感受到他的视线和他对应上，黄仁俊没理他轻微的哼了一声算是对他刚刚的举动表示不满。

这家伙还跟他生气，开会还心不在焉的，谁该训谁真是反了个边。

趁着下午空闲，难得约了其他人见面。当服务员领着陈攸榕来到十八楼会所的一个包厢门口。黄仁俊放下手中的咖啡杯，下巴冲着自己对面的空位一点：“来了，坐下吧，这儿的风景可是绝佳。”

“我没心情陪你看风景。”话语里不带转圜，陈攸榕直击主题：“我答应了帮你，但是你必须离开李帝努！怎么，黄副总是想反悔？”

“怎么能说反悔呢。”

放下手中搅动的咖啡勺，在沙发里寻求一个舒适的姿势，端起咖啡杯抿了抿，瞬间弥漫在口中的咖啡的醇香让黄仁俊心满意足的开口：“我只是，不想跟你合作了。”

“黄仁俊，当初你找到我的律所求我帮忙的时候，你可不是这么说的。”陈攸榕毕业于国内某高等学府法学系，早前几起有名的商业案都是她辩护打赢了官司，业界尊称一声陈大状。陈攸榕是李政为的事务代理律师，外界不知道的是，她同样是李政为的情妇。

书香门第出来的女子，竟然是不见光的情妇，倘若这事公之于众，绝非陈攸榕脸上无光，在青州有头有脸的陈家也难面对众人。

“你说过！你会帮我得到李帝努！我才答应跟你合作趟这趟浑水！而不是让你爬上李帝努的床！”

“你不是照样上了我爸的床再说我也没要你献身啊。”

半年前，黄仁俊在得知李帝努与陈攸榕相亲后便设法接近。李帝努对陈攸榕并无任何想法，然而陈攸榕却一见倾心。而黄仁俊却想借此跟这位大律师谈一笔交易。

他向陈攸榕抛出橄榄枝，聘请她进入李氏的律师团，他太了解他那位父亲的作风，风流了一世，天知道他和李帝努还有没有其他的兄弟姐妹，或许没有吧，但是不知名的小妈恐怕数都数不过来了。公司从天而降一位大美人，他不怕他爸不心动，就怕这风流浪子心动的太快。

虽说李政为年逾五十，可是多年来的健身和保养看上去不过四十出头。一个成熟稳重的男人约着年轻貌美的女子吃饭，借着咨询公司事务的烂理由让陈攸榕没法推脱。

不知是陈攸榕太不了解自己，还是李政为太了解女人。不胜酒力的陈攸榕，微醺的面容倒在他的怀中，在酒精的催化下陈攸榕心里对于相亲对象李帝努爱而不得感到难过。在青州她也是有名的美人，追她的人比比皆是，可她喜欢的偏偏是那个唯独不喜欢自己的李帝努。她哭问为什么不要她。女人的眼泪是天底下的一把利器，何况是漂亮女人，李政为的温柔让醉酒的陈攸榕沦陷了，当晚二人就在李政为时常下榻的希尔顿酒店来了一次露水姻缘。

事情发生，陈攸榕也怨过自己就这么没了处子之身，可李政为带给她的关爱是她从未体验过的男女之情，在她犹豫不决时黄仁俊再次出现了，他找到陈攸榕并提出条件：第一，他会为她保守秘密，但是她必须帮他成为李政为的继承人；第二，事成他会帮她成为李帝努的妻子。

成为李帝努的妻子，这个诱惑太大，宛如一个巨型蛋糕砸到她头上，在她以为堕入地狱永远黑暗之时，黄仁俊出现带给她一丝丝希望的光亮，即使李政为对她是那么的好，她也没有丝毫的犹豫就点头答应。

黄仁俊那时搂着她，撩起她额边的秀发，在她脸颊一侧轻轻留下一个吻：“你只要利用你这个代理律师的身份，不用勉强和我父亲在一起。”

陈攸榕答应了，可陈攸榕也控制不住自己一次又一次的倒进了李政为的床上，在他的身下承欢。当她自己都不记得是第几次从李政为的私人豪宅出来却在门口看见了等候她多时的黄仁俊，黄仁俊只是随意笑笑，笑完过后上下打量她带着些许玩味的开口：“看来，我爸的床上功夫是不错，你该不会是爱上他了吧。”

有了第一次，就会有无数次。这个道理，陈攸榕明白，她一次次告诉自己这是最后一次，可当下一次来临她还是会不受控制的沦陷。

俯身替她系好大衣外套，陈攸榕下意识后退却被黄仁俊禁锢住腰肢动弹不得。黄仁俊贴在她耳边幽幽的说：“别动，爸爸在看着我们呢。”想回头却被狠狠按住，黄仁俊语气夹杂了一丝凶狠：“别回头！”

陈攸榕不敢乱动，只听得到黄仁俊继续说着：“记得我说过的，我的要求不高，我相信你的实力。”

“吹枕边风的实力吗，那你高看我了。”

“不，我相信你。”

从李政为身处的房间透过玻璃看见的是陈攸榕被黄仁俊亲密的揽在怀里，黄仁俊甚至将手伸进了陈攸榕的大衣口袋。实际情况只有他们俩人知晓，黄仁俊伸进陈攸榕大衣口袋的手往陈攸榕手心里塞了一瓶小药瓶。

一瓶利多卡因。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

直到前几天陈攸榕在李家的地下停车场等李政为，半天不见人影却撞见了在李家私人车库里厮混的黄仁俊和李帝努。驾驶位上李帝努俯身专心的吻着坐在副驾驶座的黄仁俊，黄仁俊却此时睁开眼，平日里那明亮清澈的眼神早已荡然无存，眼中全是漠然。当他看见不远处将此情此景收入眼中的陈攸榕震惊的捂住嘴巴时，黄仁俊像是一个拿走别人心爱之物占为己有的坏小孩，露出了得意的笑意。

她终于知道，这个坏小孩，成功的爬上李帝努的床，和李帝努同进同出时仿佛她才是那个为别人缝制好嫁衣的傻子。

她气急败坏的找到黄仁俊，黄仁俊却要过河拆桥，陈攸榕一时气急便要威胁他：“你就不信我把你和我的交易告诉李政为吗！”

“告诉什么？交易？我们俩签了协议还是拟了合同？我劝你还是省省吧，陈大律师，你要是还想在业界混就最好闭紧你的嘴巴，毕竟情妇这种事说出去你不要脸，你们陈家还是要脸的。大家在青州都是有头有脸的人物，没必要弄得难堪。”

一副好言相劝的模样，陈攸榕抓住把柄的将那瓶利多卡因掏出来让黄仁俊看仔细时，黄仁俊笑得更加厉害了。

“你真当这是利多卡因，你也太天真了。”从她手里夺过药瓶，将药倒进装满白开水的玻璃杯中，瞬间水中冒出气泡。

黄仁俊摇着水杯，不以为意的喝了一口，还笑眯眯的说着好味道。“谁说这是利多卡因了，这是苏打水，味道好着呢。”

陈攸榕顿时明白，黄仁俊使诈了。

此刻却变成了黄仁俊咄咄逼人，毫不怜惜的拽过她的手腕，任凭她如何想要挣脱黄仁俊可那眼神的转变让她对面前这个比她小了好几岁的男人感到胆怯。

“我就知道你下不去手，这个瓶子我就是试探你的反应，你下不去手还敢反诈我，当我是什么？傻瓜吗！”

“你放手！”手腕被捏出道道红印，陈攸榕只能先替自己开脱：“你以为这是弄掉一只小白鼠一样简单吗！黄仁俊，他可是你爸，你就不怕遭报应吗？”

“报应？你就别猪八戒插大葱装模作样来训我。”忽的撒开手，看着那女人踉跄的撑在桌子上幽幽开口：“要是报应，也是你先遭报应。”

黄仁俊讽刺着他这风流老父亲福薄，好不容易遇见一个真心爱护的女人，结果还处处算计他，要怪真就只能怪他瞎了眼，一把年纪翻了船。

“你设计我！设计我当他的情妇！你根本就没想帮我！”

话音刚落，黄仁俊啪的将手中的咖啡杯放在杯盘上，一脸冷笑：“我设计你？我有让你去上他的床去给他当情妇吗？是你自己淫荡一次又一次爬上去！你爽过了，就把屎盆子往我头上甩。陈攸榕，别想着一边当婊子，一边还要立牌坊。”忽然他降低音量沉声说道：“要是我爸知道，知道他爱的女人心里只想着嫁给他的儿子，会不会让你粉身碎骨。”

突然，一杯浓醇的蓝山咖啡，一滴不落的，全部泼在了黄仁俊的脸上。发丝一点一滴的滴落着咖啡，身上外衣也被溅到了咖啡的渍迹。陈攸榕站起来，居高临下看着黄仁俊：“算你狠，黄仁俊，你等着！”

抽出桌子旁的纸巾，黄仁俊一点点的擦拭着脸上的水渍，露出一个无所畏惧的笑容。

“奉陪到底。”

洗完澡，放在床头的手机一直在震动，是助理打来的。电话那头火急火燎的说着董事长要查华南和华东的账。“查账，李帝努知道吗。”

“李总不知道，李总下午和万孚的钱执行长见面谈T市的项目，刚刚通知了李总，现在应该在赶回来的路上。”

柔软的毛巾还搭在他的头顶，黄仁俊听完皱着眉头，紧巴巴的，是李帝努平日里最不爱见他露出的样子。电话那头的助理还在问要不要交账，黄仁俊扯下白净的毛巾扔进洗衣篓：“董事长要查账就让他查，咱们慌什么。”

慌什么，黄仁俊挂断电话还优哉游哉仔细挑选舒适的衣物，陈攸榕那个疯女人居然朝他泼咖啡。所有的优雅与泼妇不过一杯咖啡就能改变。黄仁俊换上一件白色的羊毛衫，他记得上个月不过让华南部分账务动了点手脚。不是中饱私囊，不过是撬了点李帝努负责的华东地区的墙角。李政为突然要查账，黄仁俊早就料到瞒不过他，自己或许能借着这个机会与这位提供了基因的父亲好好掰扯一下这些年的恩恩怨怨，数一数他母亲的命还抵不过李帝努他妈的一首歌厅的靡靡之音。

不过李帝努的腿脚倒是快，黄仁俊驱车赶到公司楼下时，李帝努却打来电话要他改道去玉膳园。

“不是查账吗？”

“这都快下班了，查账也得明天不是，你到玉膳园来，爸说咱们一家人先吃饭。”

一家人，李帝努说的倒是挺像那么回事，黄仁俊握着手机差点没笑出声。有他们这么彼此心怀鬼胎的家人吗？还一家人，谁家哥哥弟弟睡到一张床上，也就李帝努还能说的风轻云淡。

好在，自己也会装模作样。

只是做不到兄友弟恭，也不想太显得他俩剑拔弩张。毕竟李帝努这人记仇，和自个一样。唯一不同的就是自己有仇必报，李帝努却能把平日里的不和全都转换到深夜里。那漫漫长夜的每一次挺动与无休止的掠夺，睁眼闭眼的每分每秒，欲望从指尖流出，情潮的涟漪跌落至彼此的生命。

有过那么一次的恍惚，黄仁俊感受到他在自己体内的跳动，那种无缝隙的亲密让他茫然。手指插入他的发丝，他的吻落在自己的锁骨间。忽的开口，说完对上李帝努的眼睛黄仁俊却一把捂住了他的双眼，主动的吻着他的嘴角，他不想听到答案了。

究竟是因为想睡他而喜欢他，还是因为喜欢他而想睡他。

到今日，也没有听到李帝努的答案，或许他们都把这句话当做了欢爱时分的情不自禁。做一个偶尔会装聋作哑的聪明人，不要给这个长满了虱子的所谓生活的华美长袍，留下一点阳光。

玉膳园的煲汤，尤其是菌菇汤是黄仁俊的最爱。待到黄仁俊赶到时，他的桌前摆了一盅温热的汤。对面的李政为用勺子舀起自个跟前的汤汤水水，随意喝了一口然后说着李帝努点的这份汤真是一般。

黄仁俊很爱喝，李帝努喝的模样也不算差，说着味道不错，是爸你的口味太挑剔了。从进来黄仁俊喊了一声父亲后倒也没开过口。

服务员将菜肴上齐了，所有人退出包厢，就只有他们这一家子。原先还有点人气的包厢内忽然气氛骤降，谁都没出声，安静的只听得到偶尔陶瓷间碰撞发出的清脆声响。

晃动醒好的红酒，李政为像是慈父一般关心孩子们：“华南华东的业务，你俩打理的很好，工作上有什么问题可以和我说。咱们，毕竟都是家人。”放下酒杯，将眼神投向右边的黄仁俊，笑的很是亲切：“仁俊，你觉得我说的对吗？”

真像是一个爱护子女的慈父，黄仁俊看的真真的，他捏着酒杯的手松开又握紧，心下顿时明了的露出坦然的笑意。

“您说的是，都是家人。”

“我呢，要查账，也不是因为别的，最近上面查的严，你们也知道那家外贸企业罚了十五亿。盘再深厚，这么一弄也得呛上一年半载。”说的有理有据，李政为边说边吃了口冷盘，中途插嘴一句这道菜不错。结果左右两边的人都没搭腔，脸上浮着的笑意也逐渐淡下来。

“咱们是父子，也是上下级，家族企业最怕的就是鱼目混珠，咱们把账目清算好，日后万一出什么事，也能规避少点牵连。”

“是清算账目吗？”冷不丁的冒出声，黄仁俊扬起下巴肆意微笑：“还是董事长想清算人呢？”

一瞬间，屋内温度骤降。并非皮肤上的感官，而是饭桌上异常的宁静，李政为仔细的看着黄仁俊，他不惧的与他对视，有那么一刻黄仁俊突然明白了陈攸榕将咖啡泼在他脸上时的心境。此刻他也想抛弃修养将昂贵的红酒一滴不拉的泼向这位道貌岸然的所谓的父亲。

“你和你母亲真是像。”

话音刚落就听到黄仁俊爽朗的笑声，只是在此刻未免显得有些刺耳，李帝努一副事不关己高高挂起的姿态在李政为与黄仁俊之间来回扫视。

“您还记得我的母亲，不知是我母亲的福还是祸。”

“你什么意思？”因为黄仁俊的这句话，原先还挂在脸上的笑意也懒得装样，最后一点和谐的气氛也荡然无存。不复刚刚黄仁俊的静默，此时的黄仁俊就像是个铆足劲要和李政为这头老犀牛哪怕碰的犀角崩裂也不回头的架势。

举起高脚酒杯肆意晃动，色泽鲜红的红酒在透明的酒杯里荡起涟漪，黄仁俊举着酒杯对准屋顶高挂的水晶吊灯，似非似笑的说道：“我妈命真苦，一天好日子也没享受到。我叫您一声爸，不是我有多爱您。您太有钱了，爸爸。”黄仁俊边说李帝努晃悠悠的从位置上起来，走到窗边背对着他俩，打开窗户透了口气，就听见黄仁俊再开口：“我姓黄，到死和我妈一样不配进您李家。您也别恼，您想把我踢出局也罢，我总归不会饿死，走到外边，人人还是得敬我一声黄少，谁叫我是您的私生子，也算倍儿有面。”

李政为是个老狐狸，可黄仁俊这些年摸爬滚打也不是个省油的灯，句句话直戳他爹的心窝子。李帝努始终背对他俩看着窗外，黄仁俊不想去揣测李帝努此刻的心思。毕竟李政为要是哪天一命呜呼，他俩没准能对簿公堂。只是现在李政为就要踹自己出局，从董事会滚蛋这事黄仁俊着实不甘。李政为不是冲着他来的黄仁俊说什么也不相信，平白无故的查账。来之前助理还跟他通气，貌似李政为让李帝努联系的审计师都是特意从外省调来的，让李帝努这个华东的负责人去找审计查他们华南的账，这偏心偏的，黄仁俊暗骂自己爹不疼娘不爱，真的命里活该。

眼睛盯着黄仁俊，像是要把他看穿一样，一千一万个不愿意再陪这小子演戏，李政为干脆打开天窗说亮话：“游戏规则而已，仁俊你要是没作弊我自然不会踢你出局，你和帝努一样都是爸的儿子，是你想太多。”

李帝努站在李政为身后，眼神从他身上略过直至黄仁俊，黄仁俊不经意间与他四目相对，这次他没有回避，两个人眼神注视数秒，黄仁俊反而冷哼一声，也不管李帝努是否有话想说就自顾自的起身：“帝努啊，哥哥的账，你可得好好查啊。”

“肯定。”

刚挪动脚步，背后是李政为不痛不痒的传来的语调：“集团的律师需要换换了，陈律师太年轻，把她换掉比较好，这事还要仁俊去办。”

黄仁俊没回头，扔下那一桌子菜肴就走了，皱着眉头，咬着嘴唇，攥着拳头，只觉得心口憋着股火。

“爸，你真打算把仁俊踢出董事局吗？”

包厢内，李帝努一步步的走在布满地毯的地板上，李政为起初没出声，李帝努顺手拿起黄仁俊未曾动过的酒杯抿上一口，这才听到耳边的话：“你不会不知道他动了你的华东吧，爸也是为你好，提前替你扫一扫，仁俊要是是干干净净的，我不会亏待他。人有野心没错，他有野心我欣赏他，可是野心太大了就不好了。”

“那爸你觉得我有野心吗？”

把酒杯放到刚刚黄仁俊做过的位置上，李帝努站在那，直勾勾地盯着拿起茶杯往嘴送的李政为，马上就要到嘴里的时候，李帝努的一句话突然传过来，李政为把茶杯又放下了。

“李氏早晚都是你的。”

李帝努微微一愣，随即端起刚刚放下酒杯轻轻碰了碰李政为的酒杯，父子二人彼此一笑。眼看李政为端起酒杯喝了这口儿子的敬酒，李帝努却在他喝下去的瞬间眼神冷了一秒旋即恢复。

“谢谢爸。”

门打开，黄仁俊看也不想看的就扔下遥控器打算回卧室，还没走几步就被人一把从背后搂住。

李帝努看样子刚从玉膳园回来，身上一股秋冬的寒气让畏寒的黄仁俊有点想要挣脱开来。而李帝努的身体却牢牢地贴上了他的后背，挑着嘴浅笑。黄仁俊不自主的微微侧头看向他，刚想说叫他放开自己，结果对方连句话都没有，直接掰过他的身子直接吻了过来。

“我好渴。”李帝努用舌头撬开黄仁俊的嘴，用舌头让两个人口中的津液融合。还能感受到那股子满满的红酒滋味如潮涌般扑面而来，呛得黄仁俊直往后缩。 

方才席间不愉快，黄仁俊全然把怒气宣泄到了李帝努身上，反正他才李政为的好儿子，气撒给他也是该受的。想要急于把李帝努推开，但是发现自己根本没有力量可以抵抗他铺天盖地的吻，黄仁俊只能抱着自暴自弃的想法任凭他这么来了，只想着吻够了，也该放手了吧。

哪晓得李帝努竟然得寸进尺地把他吻到呼吸不畅时托起他的大腿根抱起来就往卧室里走，扔到床上，松开自己脖子上摇摇欲坠的领带，一边吻着黄仁俊的脖子，一边开始解他的裤子。

黄仁俊不是圣人，七情六欲他也有生理需要。

矜持这东西一次两次是面子薄，多了就矫情。这些年跟李帝努厮混，身子早就被他调教的在他手上柔成一滩春水，黄仁俊也没必要遮掩，呻吟不经意从嘴角倾泻而出。

李帝努低着头俯瞰着身下的人，比起自己此刻充满欲望的神色，黄仁俊的眼神简直是又裸又欲。装作若无其事，瞳孔里却清清楚楚地勾引着自己。

要他沦陷。

黄仁俊的腰肢有多细，李帝努一个手就能将他揽住。手抚上他纤细的腰身，不停地爱抚揉捏让黄仁俊喘嘘不已，那双光滑的腿不由自主的环住他的腰。彼此的舌尖在追逐挑逗，唇齿间的轻微磕碰让黄仁俊没忍住的发出一声娇喃，李帝努被这声柔媚入骨的呻吟勾得全身的血液汹涌着往下面奔去。

“李帝努……你不多喊我几声黄副总，过了明天没准……”

架起黄仁俊的腿，强迫他张开，一手握住黄仁俊的脆弱，大力而快速的套弄，让黄仁俊眯着眼睛全身无力的摊在他怀里，说的断断续续：“李帝努……活该我是私生子……”李帝努用另一手扳过他的脑袋用吻堵住他的话，李帝努不希望听到他如此自我贬低。

几下就让黄仁俊动情的缴了械，抬起沾满精液的手，李帝努借着这一点润滑慢慢将一根手指塞进他的后穴。黄仁俊压根撑不住，在他身下软成一滩泥，李帝努只好用另一只手扶着他的腰，看着他被情欲染得绯红的脸颊，一字一句的说：“不会的，仁俊不会的……”

不会什么？黄仁俊宛如干涸的鱼挣扎着五指分明的扣着他的手臂，他在喉咙打转的话语最后还是被欲望溟灭，一点一点，风雨飘摇的船只终究被巨浪吞噬。

黄仁俊睁开眼看着李帝努充满情欲的眼睛，他额头上的汗水落下来砸在自己脸上烫的自己缩了一下。李帝努进入他体内的那一刻被紧紧的抱着，轻轻啃咬着他的耳垂，呼吸间的热气打在他的后颈惹得他一阵颤抖，黄仁俊似乎听到脑中最后一丝弦断裂的声音，附在自己的耳边说了一句。

“和你上床是因为喜欢你，哥哥。”

他堕入了黑暗，黄仁俊明白。

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

如果睡到半夜被人从被子里捞出来抱紧，大概是之前做的有些发狠，黄仁俊压根没心思去搭理李帝努突如其来的拥抱。他没有心思去听清楚李帝努又嘟嘟囔囔的与他说了什么，大概不过是些调情的荤话。好像才结束的情事，只是黄仁俊太累了有点不太明白现在与刚才过去了的时间到底有多久，他能够感受到的是情事过后的疲惫与此刻李帝努不停地在他肩窝处摩挲。

李帝努明明还抱着他，黄仁俊睡的迷糊但是摸着他的脸颊有些微凉，不经随意问了一句这么这么凉，感受到他的沉默，黄仁俊权当他是又想要了，可是太累了，黄仁俊开始推脱他。那么亲密的压在他身上，熟悉的沐浴乳味，黄仁俊知道是李帝努。

“放开……明天有事不可以了……”

“没事了。哥哥，明天不会有事的……”

李帝努大概是精虫上脑真的聋了，反正黄仁俊是这么觉得的。密集的吻犹如暴雨般席卷着此刻只想陷入熟睡的黄仁俊每一寸肌肤。他费力的睁开眼帘，李帝努一个劲的不断抚摸他的脸。黄仁俊被他的热情弄到清醒，可惜刚刚清醒就被拉入新一轮的情战。

唇齿间的纠缠，让黄仁俊觉得刚刚结束的情事仿佛只是一眨眼一闭眼。吻到呼吸错乱，黄仁俊拽着被子有些喘不过气。想要推开他调整呼吸，却无意对上李帝努的眼眸。幽暗的卧室，他的眼眸却是如此明亮。黄仁俊有些诧异，想要开口问他怎么了，李帝努却在认真的抚摸他的脸。像现在这般，黄仁俊从未想过。

依稀记得不久前他在耳畔说的那句话，黄仁俊突然有些动容。忽然发觉其实他的脸颊很瘦，也很憔悴，在情场时分的人或许更加容易动情，黄仁俊不由得有些心疼。李帝努拉过他的手，一下、一下的鼻尖亲昵的触碰他的鼻尖，彼此眼中动容都在再次覆上的双唇，呼吸相互交错间延伸。

当柔软的手臂轻柔的环上李帝努的颈项，白皙的双腿慢慢环上他的腰身。伴随着黄仁俊的低吟，李帝努腰身向前一挺，已全数没入他温软的身体之中。那一刻的情潮涌动，李帝努死死地扣着他的后脑勺，那份热情像是怎样汲取都不够。

但凡海上有风暴来临，海面总是格外平静。

此时掉落在地板上的手机振动起来，发出微弱的声响，李帝努还抵着黄仁俊的额头彼此面对面的感受到彼此的温度。谁也没有去理会这通电话。

可偏偏，电话像是找准了他们，李帝努的手机响完床头矮柜上属于黄仁俊的手机又不停的震动，一声接着一声。

再浓的情愫也被这不懂眼色的手机给降到最低。深夜他俩的手机如此叫嚣必定出了事情，黄仁俊伸手在旁边的胡乱摸到手机后，还没接听李帝努居然坏心眼的奋力一挺，害的黄仁俊连着腰肢都在发颤。眼神骂人的黄仁俊推开李帝努，裹着被子看到来电显示是自己的助理，黄仁俊想起身去洗手间接听，却被李帝努直接抱住坐在怀里，接通电话李帝努还在他的嘴边细细亲咬。

电话那头的话语却让黄仁俊顿时清醒，李帝努吻着发觉他的不对劲也停下了他的调戏，黄仁俊有些茫然的对上李帝努不明的神色，自然发现了事情的不对劲。

一阵凉意，从背后蔓延，明明他坐在李帝努的怀中，还被他裹着温暖的鸭绒被。

“李帝努。”

“嗯？”

“你爸死了。”

李政为死了。

法医初步判定，李政为的死亡时间在凌晨一点半左右。

根据法医初步判断，李政为死于心梗。具体死因，法医鉴定中心表示需要通过尸体解剖来判断。

此刻，在李政为生前居住的别墅里，除了李帝努、黄仁俊，李政为的助理连同还未来得及解除公司律师合作的陈攸榕分别以死者儿子以及死者助理和代理律师的身份出现。

李氏董事长突然猝死家中，不用想，明天绝对会成为青州的头号新闻。

报警的人是这片区域的巡逻保安，深夜见到李政为的别墅大门敞开，保安顿时警铃大作原以为是业主家遭遇小偷行窃，几个保安举着电击棒冲到二楼时，却在二楼开放式的书房桌下发现倒在地上的李政为，眼睛没有完全合上，手奋力的像是最后一秒在空气中要抓住什么。

终究一场空。

保安吓得不行，随后就是警车与急救车呼啸赶来。

李帝努与黄仁俊是一同出现的，在他们前边，是陈攸榕作为李政为的代理律师事出便赶到。当她看见黄仁俊与李帝努成双出现的身影，她的眼眸一暗，可她一句话也没说。

他们到达时，根据警方口述，李政为的尸体已经开始发凉，询问李帝努与黄仁俊是否要进去看看死者的现场。李帝努偏头望了一眼黄仁俊，见他没吱声，倒是识趣的很就说：“大晚上的看这事也不算什么好事，我哥就不进去了。”

黄仁俊这次倒是乖乖听了他的话，看着李帝努上楼的背影，这一夜的冲击真是让人始料未及。

警察想要调取别墅的监控，屋漏偏逢连夜雨，别墅区域的电力改造，施工队将备用路线挖断，物业匆忙赶来的负责人一个劲的道歉，他们根本没办法提供那个时段的监控。李帝努揉着眉心，语气里似乎是对物业公司的不满，人出事了难道物业连监控也没有那缴纳高昂的物业费都是打水漂吗？

物业公司吓得大气都不敢吱。黄仁俊在楼梯口徘徊，他还是没有上到二楼，尽管李政为早已经盖上了白布，黄仁俊还是觉得过于诧异。

李政为真的死了。

心下顿时有一种预感看向陈攸榕，那个女人此刻正在与公司的律师团商讨着关于李政为死后的财产继承与后事部署，她居然还能沉着气一点点的掰扯。黄仁俊踱步在走廊处，清晨五点，天还未亮，别墅里还开着暖气和地暖，黄仁俊走到楼梯口还能隐约看见铺在地上的白布。二楼未紧闭的落地窗，屋外轻微的风吹动白布，黄仁俊还是没有思绪敢去想躺在白布下的，居然是李政为。

尽管这一天他一直在内心里期盼。

又好像他离死亡这个词特别遥远。明明在十个小时前，他们还在一个饭桌上，虽然这最后一餐饭吃的并不愉快。

李帝努边下楼边与公安局的人交代起李政为最近的情况，很正常，他们还在玉膳园一家人吃了饭，然后公安局的人说了半天也不知是真情还是假意劝李总节哀。

李帝努自然会节哀，黄仁俊想，李政为应该是和李帝努他妈合葬吧，挺好的，省的脏了他妈的墓地，说的不妨再恶毒些，李政为他都不配死后有妻子。

公司的公关以及李政为的助理联系好了殡仪馆，他们都忽略了黄仁俊，只是询问李帝努后事该如何操持，李帝努的眼眶有些微红，人人都以为他是悲伤所致，黄仁俊猜他八成是没睡好，果不其然李帝努说着在阳明山给他爸要买一块风水宝地，看样子李帝努也不想让李政为和他妈合葬，李政为真是死后都遭后人嫌弃。

说完，李帝努转过背打了个哈欠。还真是困得。

刑警在别墅周围取证，连带着将李帝努等人的指纹也取了样。解释这是流程要他们多担待，黄仁俊跟在李帝努后边，在那片无菌的取样片上按下了一个清晰的指纹。完事还能听到刑警说上一句：“黄副总，多谢配合。”

又是新的一天，他依旧是黄副总，就在前一晚，现在已经死在这栋别墅的李政为按他的预计是想清算自己，踢他出局。可谁又知道意外与惊喜谁会来的更加刺激。

殡仪馆的人到的时候，清晨的天空逐渐明晰，一夜的黑暗渐渐拨开。李帝努忙于应付周遭的事物，黄仁俊起先还有些怅然，后来人人同他说着节哀的时候，他竟也虚情假意的流下几滴泪。

真是荒唐。

李政为被抬进密封的装尸袋时，李帝努正巧站在了黄仁俊前边，很好的挡住了他前方的视线，不知是有意为之还是无意之举，倒是让黄仁俊主动移步到他身边，不管怎么说也是他的爸死后该看还是要看。并排站着的两个人，前边是乌泱泱的围着一群人，为了躲避忙前忙后的工作人员，黄仁俊一个侧身不小心手指碰着了李帝努垂落的手，李帝努面上依旧目光依依的望着前边乱糟糟的一团，小拇指却故意的试探着黄仁俊，就在这荒唐的情况下谁主动偷偷勾住对方的手似乎已经不那么重要了。

他们俩，就站在二楼的过道，望着书房里不断来来往往的人，有警察 、有殡葬人员……就在这荒唐又诡异的情景下，指尖触碰，缠绕在指缝里不断摩挲。

没人会去注意藏在大衣下的手指时不时的触碰，像是在这场充满禁忌的环境下的挑衅。黄仁俊眼眶微红，只有他自己知道，眼角的泪都是充满凉意，李政为被放进装尸袋时，黄仁俊突然发觉死人并不可怕，鬼也不那么吓人。

就在尸体快要抬下去的时刻，身为李政为代理律师的陈攸榕在李帝努黄仁俊与李政为的亲属证明上签下名字。漂亮的字迹，白纸黑字却是曾与她有过欢好之人的死亡证明。陈攸榕将证明交给了侦查科后，弯下腰将白布轻轻盖好，李政为离世时未能够闭眼现在已经被殡仪馆的人合上了，陈攸榕的双手不忍颤抖，在无人注意时一颗泪滴在了白布上。

李政为送上殡仪馆的车时，李家那些亲戚甭管出没出五服的都前呼后拥的围在别墅外头，在前头哭的呼天抢地的人黄仁俊认识，那是李政为的表姐，他和李帝努的表姑。没记错的话好几年没见过面，除了几年前李政为清算集团蛀虫时把她儿子给开了，她推着早已偏瘫的老母，搬出李政为的亲姑姑来撒泼打滚，可怜那老太婆瘫的痴呆被女儿强制推出去闹了那一通着了风，高热不退又引发了其他的并发症就这么凄惨过世了。

他和李帝努当时还去了葬礼，又是敲锣又是打鼓的，唢呐唱曲一个不落，去的时候表姑对他俩没好眼色，算是记仇李政为开除了他的儿子。

哪晓得李帝努掏出厚厚一叠送礼的礼金，表姑翻脸比翻书还快，立刻一口一个好侄儿，就差没让人给他俩敬茶了。

李帝努回来的路上只说对待这种穷亲戚，最好的办法就是钱，谁说人翻脸没翻书快，这不就表演了一个翻书还没翻脸快。

八成是清早听到的风声，表姑风风火火的赶到别墅时李政为正要被送上车。表姑太心急连妆都没画好，黄仁俊还能看见她那劣质的眼线因为鳄鱼的眼泪哭的有些晕开了。

李帝努看的有些心烦，没让他们再当众唱大戏般假哭，使眼色让保安把这些亲戚通通拉开。

李帝努是李政为名正言顺的儿子，警局再三询问李帝努还是拒绝了对李政为进行法医解刨，他说他相信法医的初步鉴定，李政为一直就有心脏病。出现这种情况，他们应该要有心理准备。口口声声说着父亲在世但求个圆满，家属都这么说警局也无话可说，只能再说上几句节哀。

后半夜未眠，李帝努看着倒还真有那么几分憔悴。

他悲伤不到哪儿，李帝努是不是真心难过他也没想法去揣度，毕竟那是他爹，一个姓的。黄仁俊远离嘈杂的人群，独自走到一侧望着黑色的殡仪车辆默不出声。倒是听到陈攸榕走到他身边冷清清的开口，好像是事情发生后她主动和他交谈：“李氏与我的解约麻烦尽快。至于李总离世后的财产分割，李总生前没有留下遗嘱，只有一段录音。”她说的掷地有声：“那段录音我已经删掉了。”

话语未落，黄仁俊先是一脸欣喜转而变成吃惊没几秒转化成了气恼。

“你说你删掉了？”

如果不是外面有其他人在场，黄仁俊怎会压低嗓音，可他面对着陈攸榕的神色却是既恼怒又好笑。陈攸榕更相信，黄仁俊此刻更想杀掉她。

“对，就在刚刚，我删掉了！”

“理由。”

好像呼出的气都是凉的，陈攸榕竟然眼眶有些微红：“你骗了我。”

“那瓶根本就是利多卡因！”

外套口袋里，陈攸榕死死握住那瓶利多卡因，一字一句，顿时让黄仁俊有些发蒙。

低下头脑子里始终是陈攸榕的那句笃定的话，因恐惧不断发抖的双肩，深呼吸用着细微到不可听的音量，大概说给黄仁俊又像是说给自己听。

“我杀了他。”

虽然黄仁俊不记得是出了什么差错，但他记得。

“我记得……”

那不是利多卡因……

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

黄仁俊很有钱，黄仁俊自己都快不知道自己有多少钱。

好像从他进李氏的第一天，他就像是疯狂敛财的穷徒，背地里不断的搜刮着李氏可用的资源。他恐惧，他恐惧自己有一天一无所有；他恐惧，更加恐惧自己早已物化的内心。

恐惧李政为，恐惧他有一天会夺走一切。

恐惧李帝努，恐惧他有一天会夺走一切。

就像是一条生长的藤蔓，罪恶之花在心底结成，蔓延到心房。李政为的尸体停放在青州的殡仪馆，李帝努在事情处理完后去了一趟，亲眼看着李政为换上寿衣。尽管此前公安局照例排查了一系列与李政为有关联的人物，围绕着他的死，在自杀与他杀之间争论不休，刑侦科再三主张进行尸体解剖，那个刑侦科的刺头干警，黄仁俊记得是叫罗渽民，那双眼睛会在对你问话时不留余地的直达你的眼底，真是个麻烦。

过了三天三夜后，李帝努又点头答应了进行尸检。黄仁俊不太清楚他折腾的这一通，不过把陈攸榕平复好的心情又一次掀起波澜，可能在心理防线的边缘离崩溃就差尸检完成后报告上的最终显示。

最近公司也不大太平，李政为刚死，公司一些人就如饕鬄般虎视眈眈的盯着，随时伸出罪恶的余孽将前方的他们斩尽。黄仁俊回了公司一趟，只是没看见李帝努，助理说是华东今日集体开会，黄仁俊不由得挑眉，这么快就要派系斗争，完了华南的一些中层达成一致口径说是一定拥护黄仁俊。

黄仁俊听了也就笑笑，他向来就不太相信忠心这种事，这个世界有的都是背叛。人因利益而聚，也会被利益抛弃。黄仁俊始终坚信，忠诚是因为背叛的筹码不够多。

黄仁俊在家睡到天光大亮，到了中午十二点也没起，直挺挺的躺在床上，脑子里一片空白。李帝努没来他这儿了，大概是因为他爸刚死，要处理的事情太多。比起欲望，此刻亿万资产的诱惑更容易让人兴奋。

花了一周的时间，李政为的尸检报告出来了，青州传的绘声绘色的阴谋论在鉴定中心的一张戳了红章的报告书上统统没了声响。鉴定李政为死于心梗，好像李政为的死因也不再那么让人遐想。

黄仁俊不信。

毕竟昨天晚上，陈攸榕来到他家，素颜朝天，穿着一身黑，面容很是憔悴，她居然胆子这么大就不怕李帝努在这儿吗。

“我怕什么，我连杀人都不怕了。”她的语气不像是随口一说。

黄仁俊泡了一杯热红茶，瓷杯在茶几上清脆碰撞声，陈攸榕说的不像是玩笑，黄仁俊忍不住说她：“这副模样，不知道的以为你有多爱我爸。”

“黄仁俊！”她突然拔高音量，抬起头，黄仁俊从她眼睛里看见了慌乱，原本她宛如一朵高岭之花如今花的根茎被硬生生折断，像是抽走了她生命中的部分力量，她的眼睛里全是悔。

“我明明把救心丸放到桌上了，为什么他没有吃！”她像是崩溃的大喊，她明明不是想真的让他死。“我是想和他好好谈的，他居然一点情面也不愿给我留下……”

“所以，那天夜里，你真的去了别墅？”

那天夜里的事情，陈攸榕至今回忆起来还不敢置信。

“他打电话让我去别墅，在你和我通话后，我知道他一定是察觉到了。”

从玉膳园出来，黄仁俊就与陈攸榕通话，李氏要与她解聘，他不过是想着自己不好过也不想让陈攸榕有一个舒坦的夜晚。

“他说李氏和我解聘会让你来处理，他说他知道你把我找来的目的了，他骂我是荡妇，可我明明除了他！……”一声哽咽，陈攸榕继而冷静下来：“到别墅的时候，我替他泡了一杯他安神茶，我当时也不知道怎么了，我就把你给我的药瓶倒了进去，我真的以为是你说的苏打水！我拿着药瓶也只是想诈诈他！仁俊，我只是想和他好好谈谈！我就吓一吓他，让他对这件事三缄其口不再追究，我可以离开但是我的人生才刚刚开始，我不能被他毁掉！”

“只要他答应我，我就告诉他我是在骗他，到那时我已经录好音，他也不能拿我怎么样，我真的就是这么想的！”一阵激灵，猛然握住黄仁俊的手腕倒是吓得黄仁俊一跳：“你不是说你是骗我的，那根本就不是利多卡因不是吗！”

黄仁俊开门时匆忙来不及穿鞋，一双漂亮的赤足踩在地板上，黄仁俊借着光看着吊灯打在纯白的地面上耳边是陈攸榕将那天夜里的事情一五一十的铺展开来，他有些茫然。

“他说我是为了你，我笑了。他是真的恨我，他说你偷偷的背着他做了不少手脚，你还坑了李帝努的华东。这个老狐狸他太精明了，他掐住我的脖子就质问我，我以为我会死，我告诉他我在他的杯子里下了药，我和他撕破脸，他居然吓得当时就跪在了地上，我以为他害怕了，可是他真的捂住心口趴在地上的时候，我吓坏了。”

“黄仁俊，那个瓶子里到底是不是利多卡因！”

看着她颤抖的手从口袋里拿出那个小药瓶，瓶子在她手里捏的发烫，捏的掌心都发白了。定睛发现在她手中的小药瓶，就在白色的盖子上有一个小红点，黄仁俊一时半会有些震惊。

“你给我的药瓶我从来没动过，尸检说他体内没有药物可他也去世了，所以这到底是不是利多卡因，还是真的是我……”

这一刻，黄仁俊都在不确定自己的耳朵是不是出现了幻听，只有一次又一次确认自己是真的害死了李政为的陈攸榕的悲切。“那个，不是的……”他说的很小声，小到连自己都没有底气。

是不是已经不重要了，陈攸榕脸上的笑容全是泪水：“他真的是心梗对吗？真的是我害死了他！”法医的鉴定没有药物作用，这让陈攸榕无法相信，如果真的是死于药物她至少可以安慰自己，她不是故意要害死他的，可是心梗是真的气到他了，陈攸榕没办法再骗自己，泪水不断的流出。

“他跪在地上很难受，他的脸色铁青，我不敢看他，我把救心丸扔在书桌上我没办法再和他对视，那张脸，他恨我。”闭上眼，陈攸榕还能回想起她匆忙逃离时，匆匆回头看去李政为最后一面他的模样，或许这个画面会成为她终身难忘的噩梦，每到午夜梦回时就会想起生命里的一个男人，带给她男女欢好，也让她沾满鲜血。

“果然老话说的好，最毒妇人心。”没有感情的一句话，黄仁俊强压下略微颤抖的手从茶几下面翻出一瓶维生素吃了好几颗，橘子味又酸又涩。“我果然没看错你，你做的真好，真好……”

像是清醒般，陈攸榕哀求着：“仁俊，我们收手吧，我们现在收手还来得及！”

“来不及了！”若此时，还有别人，能够看见黄仁俊睁大的眼睛里全是血丝：“你以为这样我就会后退吗？你看错人了！我从小就是个私生子，我就是在这虚假虚伪又虚晃的粪桶里长大的！”

发狠的从她的手心里夺过小药瓶，瓶盖上那个清晰的小红点，黄仁俊突然沉下声：“攸榕，如果我爸真的死于心梗，你觉得你你这辈子还能高枕无忧吗。”

“那天夜里，你为他泡好茶水的杯子，你扔在书桌上的救心丸，就算所有人都可以作伪证掩盖那天的真相，在你与我开口之前，我相信应该不会有除我们俩之外的第三人听过你的这番话。”

“应该？”

“想杀他的人，应该不止我们俩。”

像是触及到了电闸，那种全身从头到脚的惊恐，陈攸榕还未能开口，黄仁俊猛地移动到她面前，二人对视着一个眼底是寒彻刺骨的冰凉另一个则是震颤心口的惊惧。他们哭着笑着，彼此使劲压着嗓子眼里的崩溃，像被笼罩在巨大的黑暗里，被绳子绑着的地方流出了血。

“谁都不想当天生的输家吧。”

野心家，所以必须竭尽全力才能得到我们想要的东西。

在忙着李政为的后事的一周里，这期间李帝努只去了黄仁俊那儿一次。俩人没做，李帝努大概是真的累惨了，洗完澡连头发都没吹干就趴在床上睡得迷糊楞登的。黄仁俊刚掀开被窝躺进去他像是安装了一个名为感应黄仁俊的雷达，精准无误的将人带进怀里，找到一个舒适的角度继而沉睡。如若不是见他连眼皮都没睁开，完了还睡得格外熟，黄仁俊怀疑他是不是在装睡。

黄仁俊没记错，他俩这样混混沌沌的时光已经快十年了吧。

卧室里一片漆黑，半遮半掩的窗帘，没有闭紧的窗户，屋外微风还能拂动屋内轻飘的纱帘。最近青州空气不太好，看不见星星，倒是挂在天上的月亮还挺圆的。

搭在腰间的手，黄仁俊稍微想挣脱每次都被身旁的人下意识揽的更近。他稍稍仰起头看着抵在自己额间的人，他们如今是彼此最亲的人，既是亲人也是情人。这种关系真是让人捉摸不透，他们都失去了父亲，他们本该像受伤的小动物互相依偎取暖，此刻却又是两条纠缠的藤蔓扯不开理还乱。 

此刻躺在他的怀里，倘若李帝努是漫天雪地里的孤灯一盏，靠近他不是因为渴望光明，而是他怀抱里有那么聊胜于无的温暖。

屋内寂静的能听见电子表跳动的转表，滴答、滴答……

李帝努闭着眼睛，黄仁俊仔细打量，这是个连呼吸都好听的男人。睡在他的床上，与他相拥入眠也可能同床异梦。或许陪着黄仁俊走过来的从来都不是什么善良正直的正能量，而是虚荣嫉妒不甘心。

抬起手，温热的指尖从额头细细的触碰从鼻尖到唇峰再到下巴……为了在这世界中存活下来，从而拼上浑身解数，一定要除去前面挡路的人。有人说能在这浮华的世界里握住大权的人，没有一朵是真正的白莲花。其实迈进这围城里的每一个人，不管是面善心狠还是面狠心狠，终究都是要狠。

恐怕连他和李帝努自己都分不清面对彼此说出口的哪一句是假话，又哪一句是真心。

暧昧十年好玩吗？心虚的让置身事内的黄仁俊都不由得胆战心惊，再这么搞下去，真有一个人动了真情，就太坑人了。

突然翻过身拽过被子就把脑袋蒙住，黄仁俊抚开搭在腰间的那双手，背过身面对着黑暗的屋内紧闭着眼帘，头疼到只想逼着自己陷入沉睡。

而一直熟睡的李帝努却缓缓睁开了眼睛，望着背对的自己的黄仁俊，他默不吭声，不再伸手将人揽回来，而是眼睛直勾勾的在背后盯着窝在被子里的他。

脑海里回忆起在他们十八岁的时候，李帝努的生日宴黄仁俊没去，他却躲自己房间里的小阳台上，那天夜里满天繁星，李帝努回到家站在一楼的小花园看着黄仁俊伴随着他屋内的黑胶唱片，打着赤脚踮着脚尖慢悠悠的旋转，纤细的腰肢在摆动着。花园里的李帝努看的痴迷，突然黄仁俊眼角的余光发现了他，停下动作看向他时黄仁俊莞尔一笑。李帝努就知道这辈子已经栽在这双比泉水还清澈的眼眸里。

轻轻的靠拢他，将脸颊小心翼翼的贴向他鼓作一团的绒被外，被子下的人发出平稳的呼吸，入睡成功的黄仁俊终于能够暂时隔绝烦恼。

“我特别喜欢你，哥哥……”

本来李政为的离世在尸检报告出来后，已经作为事故离世而结案，报告书上明晃晃的白纸黑字上因自身疾病离世，让这桩案件匆匆收场。偏偏刑侦科有个认死理的小子，连副局都说罗渽民那小子是他们刑侦科的刺头，可偏偏那小子实力还行，好几次还真就破了几个大案，他在局里上蹿下跳的，一时间大家也不能拿他怎样。

只是这次这小子抓着李政为这案子不撒手，非说有猫腻，一开始副局还劝他别狗拿耗子多管闲事，李氏的少东家都同意结案了，罗渽民在办公室翘着二郎腿不着调的吐出一句：“结案了人家当然愿意，多少遗产啊，人家且等着分呢吧。”

追着查了好几天，李政为那幢别墅的警戒线已经取掉了，谁知道罗渽民趁着前天半夜又跑到那别墅里，差点还被保安逮住，这才传到局长耳朵里发了一通火，罚了罗渽民回家停职反省半个月，罗渽民不以为意。

“爷我回家睡觉去。”说完还故意打一个哈欠，气的局长叫他赶紧滚。

出了警局，罗渽民没开车回家，倒是把车停在了李氏大楼的停车场里，他自个就绕着李氏大楼走了一圈。等他准备回到停车场把车开出去的时候，迎面驶来的是黄仁俊的座驾，罗渽民之前就想请李氏两位少东家去喝杯茶，可惜副局死活不肯。这下碰上他能不摩拳擦掌的冲过去。

他还没下车，副驾驶下来的人倒是让他眼皮一跳。缓冲几秒后，他迅速拨通了一个电话，眼睛却不留余地的盯着外边：“姐，你在哪儿呢？”

电话那头大概是应付了他几句，罗渽民立刻笑意盈盈的答道：“没呢，我妈包了不少馄饨要我带点给你。”

陈攸榕挂断电话的时候，黄仁俊问她有事吗。“没什么，我姑妈要表弟给我送点馄饨。”

“馄饨啊，好吃的。”

“黄副总喜欢，分你点？”

摆摆手，黄仁俊笑笑：“不了，你待会能帮我分点遗产就可以了。”

“你也是实诚。”

昨天李政为的后事办的很风光，李帝努作为丧主也算搏了一个孝子的名声。黄仁俊依次站在李帝努身旁，尽管他也是李政为的儿子，可他不姓李不配给李政为捧遗像。

李帝努花了百万给他爹买一块风水宝地，丧仪办的风光，只是李政为的下葬仪式刚一结束，李氏就召开董事局会议。果不其然，再大的悲伤，还在哀悼李政为的离世转而就能为即将新上任李氏董事长的选举拍手叫好。

黄仁俊不打算出席，一是态度摆在这儿，二是既然要撕破脸那就索性撕到底。他说的好听是请了陈攸榕作为自己的代理律师，在送她到李氏后，黄仁俊有更重要的事情想去求证。

他看着陈攸榕进到电梯里，然后将车开出停车场，余光透过后视镜看见了后面跟着的雷克萨斯，突然一个刹车，吓得后面的人急踩刹车。罗渽民到嘴边的脏话硬是生生压下去了，因为黄仁俊从驾驶位下来，逆着阳光看向挡风玻璃后头的他，笑而不语。

罗渽民突然发觉。

黑夜之所以恐怖，是因为看不到方向。 

白昼之所以恐怖，是因为看不透人心。

tbc.


End file.
